Digimon: Reversed Tamer Arc
by shinkuso77
Summary: It starts off after the battle of malomyotismon when i started to leave my town and head for shinjuku there something was strange like the people in there was acting different and weird.. what is happpening there and when i found out i...02/03 crossover fic.. I'm not so good with summary so just try to enjoy the story...
1. Chapter 1

After the fight with malo myotismon.. the world was going at a peace state.. There were no troubles. No worries no digimon breaking here and there no nothing.. It was summer when we usually have fun.. but for me it was gonna be life changing..

(Davis POV)

The bell rings for me that was a sign of the boring mathematics class to be over and done for...

"What a day.." I thought as the day went by just looking at the sky behind my desk.. luckily the next teacher is sick so we got to go early...

 **Outside(Football Court)**

 _ **(Flashback 2 hours before)**_

 **"Hey davis wait up.." Jun shouted to me from behind...**

 **"What is it sis?" I sighed and put up a weak smile..**

 **"You know we were leaving next week for shinjuku..." Jun said in a low voice..**

 **"What?! We're leaving no one told me that!" I shouted furiously at jun..**

 **"Actually i heard it from mom and dad while you know i was snooping around 2 days back.." Jun sighed at me and i'm just speechless..**

 **"Sis i'm going out late.. so just tell mom and dad ok.." I heard she was bickering but i just let that off and go to my class...**

 **(End Of Flashback)**

Now it's time to practice football or what you call soccer.. But today i'm not feeling that hyped up.. every time i get a ball i always missed it..

"Tch again.." I sighed reaching for the ball again and again.. After the play tai reached out to me like good players or senior do..

"Hey davis.. What's up with youtoday man? It's like yur not into the game today.." Tai sighed and pat me on the back..

"Hmm... it's just... next week i'm leaving.. no biggie.." I put up a fake smile in front of tai just like usual..

"Could you stop that fake smile davis.. actually i hate it when you do it like that.." Tai put me up in a serious look..

"Sorry..." I sighed at tai with a sad face..

"Just you know if youre moving i wont tell anyone...just have fun for the next few days okay.." Tai smiled at me..

"Put it all your best out there... well actually i already know it from jun so it's no biigie.." He smiled again..

"What you know it first?! Why did jun just tell me now?" I just looked at tai with still a gloomy face..

"Maybe.. she was just scared to tell you.. you know..." Tai sigh and the wind start blowing and the bell rings..

"Hmm so that is what it is... Tai-san thank you..." I smiled and wander off going back home..

"No problem..." Tai smiled.. "Now let's see what the others are doing.." Tai said as the practice was over and he headed off wandering to the lab..  
 **  
Computer Lab**

"Hey TK.. where is davis all of a sudden?" A girl with silky long red harir asked... 

"I think he is at practice with you know he and soccer.." The brunette boy smiled waitting for davis to arrived..

"hmm.. sorry i'm late guys!" A boy wearing a grey sweater smiled at them as he arrived along with their senior izzy..

"Cody.. and Izzy? Wow that's new..." TK smiled and not a second later hikari arrives along with his brother taichi but they call him tai..

"Hmm hey guys.. sorry i'm late cause of the new club i exhibited too.." Kari smiled as she was tempering with her camera

"Oh yeah where is davis?" They all wondered with yolei's answer first off she was the one that bickers the most not until recently though now it's tai's turn to answer..

"He left... he said he got unfinished bussines to do with his family... And jun called to me.. so yeah something like that.." Tai crossed his finger while izzy began to start the meeting...

"Hey ok now guys i wanna show you guys something..." Izzy began to open his computer lab and he picks up a lot of red dots in the digital world..

"What was that?!" They all were shocked looking at the red dots..

"Um.. that is what i dont know somehow i can't contact ken today..." Izzy sighed and then the sky becomes black..  
 **  
(Motomiya Place)**

Davis just go and opens the house seeing his mom and dad was in front of him he just go upstairs ingnoring them but his mom pat him on the back..

"Let's have a talk..." Davis mom smiled..

 **_  
The day that has been waiting for.. davis departure he had an unexpected talk with his mother and a new adventure is about to fold..**

 **Next time on Digimon: The Reversed : Departure!**

 **(My friends are always with me..){Davis Voice}**

 **NB: {}: For preview voice for the next chapter..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Departure

The Next day..

4 days has passed and now the scene changed as he was in the top of the school building as he said at the rooftop..

"Time to leave huh.."

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 **Motomiya Household**

"Are you okay with this davis my son..." His mother looked at him with full of concern

"Yeah i'm fine.." Davis said with a grumpy manner..

"I know leaving this place full of memories is hard. But please make this last days with your friend the best okay.." His mom just sighed

"No..." Davis just puts up a dissapointment in his face..

"What do you mean no?" His mom sighed..

"I mean no i wouldnt have it any other way... Sooner or later we've got to move right?" Davis puts up a reasurring smile to his mother..

"I'm relieved i thought you would say no..." His mother sighed..

 _ **(End of flashback)**_ **  
**  
"You know i think i would say no but... I think meeting new friends would be nice.." He smiled and seeing the view while he felt he can feel like this for a briefly short time of the wind and then he goes home without saying anything or going to the lab everytime he does that it always felt bad..

 **Computer Lab**

"Hey i havent seen davis for a while even in his class he is very quiet.." TK sighed he had 3 period at the same time with him..

"As if like he was distant you know.." Yolei added to tk's statement..

"Oh don't feel bad like that.." Ken was hearing their statement here and now..

"Ken since when did you come in?" Yolei gasped looking at ken..

"Ken did since just now..." Wormmon said and goes into ken's shoulder..

"What's up and what's going on with davis? I saw him going to the rooftop just now just alone..." Ken sighed while opening one of the computer and saw a red dot..

"This is..." Ken look at the red dot and a serious look in his eyes...

"Gather everyone... Hurry.. I've got something to tell to everyone something before it's too late..." He ordered everyone to...

15 Minutes Later...

"What is it ken-san?" Cody huffed as he was out of breath..

"Yeah you call us here.." Kari sighed...

"There must be an explanation to what ken has to say.." Tai and izzy smiled at them while still walking to heir sit..

"This red dot i've seen this before when i was the digion emperor.. At first i think it was a fluke.." Ken said and tried to explain his teory to the others about an isolated part of the digital world..

"Wait what do you mean isolated?" Kari asked..

"It's somekind of seal i think to protect something from going out but..." Ken began to run out of words..

"And the place is?" Tai asked..

"It's in shinjuku... digital part.." Ken sighed putting a look at tai very seriously..

"Tai you're not hiding something are youu? I can see it in your face.." He continued and look at tai more closely...

"Hufft i can't lie again right?" Tai's expression changed..

"Tomorrow... Davis leaves to shinjuku.." He puts up a sad loo and a fake smile..

"He is crazy right?" Ken asked and in what logic on why did he do that was all in his mind..

"I don't know but... he is willing to go.." Tai said in a relaxed manner..

"Why didnt he told us?" Kari asked to herself..

"Because if he does that i dont think he can ever say goodbye.." Ken sighed to them..

"Wait ken why did you know that?" TK asked to him..

"You know a coincidence i asked his mother about it... and i talked everything to davis yesterday but he said i'm willing to go whatever the cost and then he just hang up.." Ken explained to them..

"Hey what do you say tomorrow we come to his you know to the station.." Kari suggested to all of them..

"Yeah that would be a good idea.. but just one problem... how do you get the time in the morning?" Izzy asked to all of them

"i can do for cody.." He i mean izzy smiled at them..

"I can do for you guys but just be a quick 30 minutes tops... that's the excuse remember?" Tai explained them about all the rules..

"Yeah we know so tomorrow morning it is..." All of them gathered for tomorrow...

 **The Next Day**..

"Time huh..." Davis looked at the station he was supposed to go first then his mom and dad later cause they've got bussiness to attend but then he saw an after image of his friends like a shadow walking towards him..

"Davis!" Kari shouted then followed by cody,ken and yolei..

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis asked in a serious face..

"We've come here to say goodbye" Ken smiled..

"And good luck out there.." TK smiled..

"Whenever we are.. whereever we would go we would be connected..." Cod smiled...

The siren to shinjuku just rang and called on the first time he step into the train and saw his friends smiled for the last time..

"Goodbye everyone.. we'll see each other again.." His friend was still smiling seeing him go..

"There he goes of to be like a hero.." Kari smiled and cody was terrified seeing the clock...

"But this time i guess he is on his own.." TK smiled..

"Um guys... there is only 10 minutes left in the clock we've got to hurry!" Cody shouted..

"Oh yeah... Run everyone!" They all were running throughout the train center and goes off to school..

"Catch me slow poke.." Yolei shouted..

"That's not fair!" TK shouted as he was the last one behind..

Preview:

Next time a new school and a new place for davis but when he think he was welcome it turns upside down..

Next time on Digimon: Reversed Tamer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The new kid..

 **Next Day..**

"Woah... i'm late!" Davis waked up and saw the alarm clock he is 10 minutes late and he runs from his room while as usual jun scolded him for running too fast and chewing the food too hurriedly..

"You always does that and dont chew too fast sheesh.." Jun sighed..

"I'm off.." Davis put on his shoes and off to go to school and he almost forgot to put demi veemon in his backpack..

 **School**

"Oh man i'm so gonna be late!" Davis then bump into a girl with a red hair and she seemingly wasn't happy..

"Watch were your going hot stuff.." The girl replied to him..

"Sorry.. i was just in a hurry and.." Davis sighed and he saw the office..

"Ah there it is gotta run!" The girl just sighed and with an angry face walks away..

 **Faculty Office**

"

oh it seems the new kid arrives.." The teacher with a short hair and was wearing a pink uniformed(skirt and dress) smiled at him..

"Am i in trouble for being late?" Davis asked to the teacher as he was very nervous about many thing since he is in a new chool after all..

"Nope your just in time now let me show you your class.. oh ya as you may known i'm and your homeroom teacher.." The teacher smiled at davis..

"What a relief..." Davis sighed and they are off to the class..

 **Classroom(5-C)**

"Good morning class today we have a new student.. Would you introduce yourself?" introduced davis in front of the other students and there is one boy who always draws and wear a simillar goggles like davis except it's color yellow..

"My name is davis motomiya nice to meet you and.. I'm a transfer student from odaiba i hope we all get along um teacher where do i sit?.." Davis smiled and introduce himself while seeing there is only one vacant seat left..

"Um next to takato over there.." Ms asaji pointed to the empty sit..

"Thank you... Um hey there my name is davis.." Davis smiled at takato but he was too busy on his drawings..

"Is that a digimon?" he was quite cuurious about what takato was drawing..

"Yeah he is my partner guilmon.. wait how did you know digimon?" Takato asked while davis sits beside him and he began to see the teachers staring at them..

" Well we should talk about it later.." Davis was beginning to get the feeling things will go down hard..

"Agreed.." Takato smiled at him..

After Class demi veemon just popped out from davis bag..

"Oh man that was hot!" Demi veemon grunt as he was pretty hungry..

"This is veemon my partner.." Davis smiled..

"Hey ya!" Demi veemon shouted

"Wait you know we can't bring digimon in right?" A girl with a not so long chocolate hair said to him..

"You cant huh... oh man.. nah it's fine demi veemon can always hide... wait who are you again?" Davis asked to the girl..

"The name is Jeri Katou.. and i'm takato's classmate.." Jeri smiled at them while showing her signature puppet or doll..

"Well i think it's fine since the class is over and all let's go to the park i'll show you my digimon!" Takato shouted and they agreed to go and follow takato..

 **Park(Guilmon's Hideout)**

"Guilmon some bread!" Takato shouted..

"Hmm bread!" Guilmon as usual was drooling after some weeks ago guilmon and the others come back..

"Hey pineapple head where have you been and who is the new guy?" A devillish imp said well obviously it's impmon..

"My name is davis.." Davis smiled at impmon and here is my partner demiveemon..

"What's up!" Demi veemon jumped out from the bag and hits impmon on the head..

"what is your problem!" Impmon shouted furiously at veemon..

"Sorry he is somewhat energetic.." Davis smiled..

"Oh yeah where is kazu and kenta?" Jeri asked to impmon..

"Oh they just left sometime ago.." Impmon smirked at jeri..

"What?!" Jeri shouted

"That's too bad.." Davis sighed but when he saw his d-3 it was going static..

"Is that your digivice so cool.." Takato asked and began to compare with his d-arc but then there were distress call coming from henry..

"Ta-.. qui-... the- is an unknown digi-.." The sound was a static and annoying..

"That means trouble let's go.." Takato was in a panicked and davis with jeri followed him to where takato was leading off..

 **Other part Of Shinjuku..**

"There is no end to the devimon's.." Taomon shoutedas she was attacking relentlessly..

"You tell me.." Rapidmon was firing at a close range with all his missiles.. there were 15 devimon s and the portal was opened not long ago bringing another swarm of devimons..

"Haha! Now destroy and scatter the city!" The leading was a neo devimon and they were really in trouble now..

 **"Guilty Claw!"** The neo devimon was attacking rapiidmon from behind..

"Rapidmon!" Henry shouted and the battle began to intensify..

"Now we do what the master order.." Neo devimon shouted and made a battle cry and we saw the scene where takato,davis and jeri was running to the rescue..  
_

( **Takato's voice) The devimon's attacked and we cant go biomerging what is happening here but not only that davis cant evolve his digimon..**

Next time on Digimon Reversed Tamer: _**"Neo devimon strikes.."**_

 **Everyone stay tune and dont miss it..**

 **A/N: Sorry it isnt long cause i'm stuck on ideas but maybe next time i will make it longer~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Neo Devimon Strikes**

"Why is there so many of them.." Takato said as growlmon was attacking some of the devimon's that is in their path..  
"It seems that good for nothing neo devimon has a good use after all.." A skull masked hoodie guy was watching the view of the attack and he really focusing on it..

"Who is that.. i have to see it for myself just what does he got.." The hood boy just saw davis for a while and disappeared into the thin air..

 **Other Part Of Shinjuku**  
"Just how many is there.." Rapidmon shouted..

 **"Golden Triangle!"** He began shooting neo devimon down but it clearly failed..

"Is that all you've got i'm disappointed.." Neo devimon swiftly cut rapidmon sharply with his claw..

"Henry there are too many!" Rapidmon shouted well as for rika she stood by and does coordinated attack behind neo devimon..

 **"Talisman Of Light!"** Taomon attacked using the movement of her brush directly at neo devimon..

"another pest need to be clear i presume..." After the dust cleared neo devimon was looking enraged..

"Time for you to stay still.." Neo Devimon quickly charged up his claw and use stun claw to rapidmon making him hard to move and neo devimon wanted to deliver the last strike until...

 **"Blue Thunder!"** A digimon like a black beast and has a thunder like horn appeared and attacked neo devimon with his blue thunder...

"We made it in time.." Davis sighed in relief

"Okay.. who is that.." Henry looked at his d-arc..

 **Digimon Analyzer**

 **Name: Raidramon  
Type: Armor  
Explanation: He was a veemon that was add with the digi egg of friendship his strongest attacks are Blue Thunder and Lightning Blade..**

"Well for one info i've never seen a digimon that can match an ultimate like that...

"Come here you big demon i'll crush you!" Neo devimon bump raidramon with his claws but raidramon dodge him..

"Okay man you're too fast!" Takato shouted as he was carried by growlmon along with jeri..

"Show off.." Rika sighed..

 **"Thousand Spells!"** Neo devimon looked around and the devimon's number are depleting because of taomon's attacked earlier..

"Hmm it doesnt goes as plan again... well i think our play time is over.." Neo Devimon sighed as he was using his guilty claw and attacked all that was there and disappeared into thin air leaving rapidmon who was turned back into terriermon with minor injury and the others who was distracted by that attacked

"Who is he?" Davis asked..

"Davis what method is that evolution?" Henry asked..

"Oh that is called armor evolution.. in my place there were this.. oh i'll explain later.." Davis sighed..

"More importantly we're safe.." Takato sighed looking at the remaining devimon's that is retreating too..

"Maybe we should go now before another enemy spotted us.." Rika sugggested..

"I wish i had my leomon back.." Jeri was feeling guilty of herself..

"Don't worry about it and.. jeri don't blame yourself.." Takato smiled at them..

Growlmon,raidramon and taomon returned to their rookie form(Child form)..

"Yay i'm back and woah i'm in my rookie form.." Veemon shouted..

"Well he is surely a hyperactive one and where is impmon..." Renamon asked to them..

"He said ai and mako called him so he gotta go like that.." Guilmon sighed..

"Okay let's go to the bakery and discuss about it.." Takato suggested and they agreed..

 **Matsuki Bakery**  
"Hmm this bread is so good..." Davis was eating 3 of the buns and of course he pays for it..

"Okay so tell me who are you?" Henry asked

"As i told you right? My name is Davis Motomiya and i'm the leader of what you called digidestined.." Davis said with a calm tone that he isnt used too..

"Digidestined... and that must be your digivice..." Henry said examining davis D-3..

"Yup.. yours was a lot smaller and more simple.." Davis said examining and comparing their digivices..

"Not just that but.. we could use something like biomerge..." Takato added..

"Just one question.. what is that evolution about ive never seen that digimon before.." Rika asked to Davis..

"Well um what is your name?" Davis asked..

"Rika nonaka that's my name.." Rika introduced herself to davis..

"Well rika that is what we call digi armor energize and i store some of the digi egg in here.." Davis showed his d-terminal to the others..

"Not bad.." Henry said to him..

"Well this made up as you can see the digi egg of friendship can turn veemon into that black beast.. you caled raidramon..." Davis explained..

"So that's how is it..." Henry said..

"And veemon only can turn into ex veemon a champion but we have some system called joggress and fuse digimon.." He showed his hand phone and pictured imperialdramon and paildramon..

"That's so cool.." Takato shouted..

"Well you should meet my friend ken.. he is nice.." They talked and talked about their pass adventures like takato explaining the d-reaper..

"Oh so that's how is it cool story but why can't you guys biomerge like you said?" Davis asked to them..

"Maybe that building controller we saw and destroyed.." Takato said..

"That building... i mean it's scattered maybe there is more too it than we have before.. " Davis thought..

"Um hey davis.." jeri smiled to him..

"Oh yeah i have to go let's go veemon!" Davis shouted looking that veemon is playing with guilmon and terriermon..

"Okay davish.." Then they left with takato and henry still thinking about just now..

 **Motomiya Resident**

After dinner davis he unusually study her sister thinks he is improving.. After he is done he usually listen to the music in his handphone..

"Hmm.. yeah... Fight oh right..." Davis began to sing the lyrics off the song in his handphone until he saw a message from uunsuspectedly from yolei..

D-Terminal Catalog

 _To: Davis_

Hey how are you? How was your first day of school there? Is there any problem? Oh yeah i need to tell you something really important so would you hear me out?...

Yolei

"Hmm what does she mean by that?" Davis sighed and it's a little weird for him cause yolei is the one who bickers the most..

 _To: Yolei_

It's great on the first day and i met a lot of friend but i still miss you guys though.. what is it that you wanna talked about? Can i hear it...

Davis

 _To: Davis_

"Well a few days ago while you're busy packing and stuff we find some red dots in the digital world in your area.. shinjuku.. I hope you'd be careful davis.. So well good luck.. we're still figuring out what to do next.. Hey i've got to go my mom had me do chores.."  
Yolei

Davis just sighed and he replied..

 _To: Yolei_

"Hmm thanks for telling me that say hi to the others for me..."

PS: You're still a little annoying

 _Davis_

Davis thought and thought while he was still sitting on his chair..

"Hmm it's weird maybe i should ask the others later and maybe go to the digital world..." Davis thought and hop on to his bed looking at the ceiling and looking at veemon who is sleeping..

"Maybe tomorrow is good.." He smiled..

(Davis Voice) Me and the tamers wonder off to the digital world and for the first time what yolei said is true about the red dots. It cuts off the biomerged ystem on the system of the d-arc but we were hold off by neo devimon again...

 **Next time on Digimon: Reversed Tamer: Wander off to the Digital world, The Red Merge Tower Appearance..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Wander off to the Digital world, The Red Merge Tower Appearance..**

  
 **Lunch Time**

"Hey takato can i talk with you for a minute?" Davis asked to takato..

"Yeah what is it?" Takato asked

"Let's go to the digital world.." Davis asked him seriously..

"You're serious aren't you?" Takato looked at davis face..

Davis just stared at takato with full of seriousness...

"Hmm okay then i told the others about it... when do we meet?"Takato asked

"Just go to the computer room after school.." Davis smiled

"Okay.. let's go!" Takato smiled and the bell rings time for their next class..

 **?**

 **"** Is the tower functional?" A black hood guy was looking at a monitor with the red dots..

"Yes my lord.." A datamon said and bowed to him..

"Hmm the tower made it hard enough for the tamers to biomerge it's a complete proof plan but.." The black hood guy just sighed..

"My lord.. I have some news.." Neo devimon appeared right in front of him..

"What is it?" The black hood guy looked furious at him..

"I have some news from the last battle.." Neo devimon explained that davis and takato destroyed the building that connected some of the red dots in the digital world and davis armor evolution..

"I see... then youu will lead the next troop of airdramon and protect the next tower.. And don't fail me.." The black hood guy just sighed and then neo devimon dissapeared..

"That boy..." He sighed looking at at the picture in the monitor zooming at davis face..  
 **  
Computer Lab  
**  
"Okay why we are here again.." Rika asked as she was totally annoyed..

"Yosh... done..." Davis sets up the lab computer and looks simillarr to what they have in odaiba..

"What is that?" Takato looked at the computer..

"It's a digital gate.." Davis sighed..

"I thought in takato's hideout with guilmon we have one.." Terriermon said..

"One of us will have to stay in guard so who is it gonna be?" Davis asked..

"I'll guard..." Jeri sighed at them..

"Yes.. then it's settled veemon youre ready?.." Davis shouted..

"you bet!" Veemon shouted..

"Let's go guilmon!" Takato shouted..

"Alright..takatomon.." Guilmon said with full of excitement..

"Ready terriermon?" Henry asked..

"Ready!" Terriermon smiled and then looking at davis who is teaching jeri how the program works..

"Now do you know?" Davis asked to jeri..

"Yes.. hopefully.." Jeri sighed at them..

"Now everyone.. Digi port Open!" Davis was so excited doing what he do as he pointed his d-3 to the screen and they were transported elsewhere..

 **Digital World: Desert Area**

"Woah... why are we here?" They were in the air and bump into each other in the process..

"You're on my top of me you pineapple head... and it's heavy!" Takato was on top of rika and by the look of it she isnt happy..  
"Let's just look around okay..." Davis sighed and then not long after they saw some digimon patroling the area..

"Oh man guys let's hide over there..." They saw some hiding spot behind the big sand/desert.

"the question is why there are guards here?" Henry sighed.. and then rika looked around there was a red tower not close from there..

"What is that?" Rika pointed at the red tower..

"Woah what is... that?!" They all said it altogether and at the same tone that is confusion...

"Jeri are you getting that?" Takato asked to jeri in his d-arc..

"Yeah i got it... i am not fond of this but impmon is here with me.." She smiled as she was talking to them through the communicator. 

"hey what's up toots.." Impmon said with in the communicator through the d-arc..

"Impmon did you know about this place?" Takato asked  
 **  
**"wait that tower looks familliar.." Impmon looked closer..

"It is the one..." He thought and looked at the tower again

"That tower..." Davis remembered when he first fight with the digimon emperor but that one was black and it blocked evolution..

"Whatever you do don't go in!" Impmon shouted..

"We need to go in..." Davis looked at the others and takato cut the transmission of the call..

 **20 minutes before**

" _ **First off.. some of us will distract the guards.. it's your job rika and henry..." Takato asked to them..**_

" _ **Wait why must we take orders from you.." Rika said with full of anger..**_

" _ **this isn't time for a debate guys let's just do it.." Henry sighed..**_

" _ **Right.. what henry said.." Davis said and sprint off to the site**_

" _ **Oh okay but only this time!" Rika sighed and she with henry goes out from their hiding spot while terriermon digivoles to rapidmon and renamon digivolves into taomon and cause an explosion..**_

" _ **Come on give us some fun!" Rapidmon fires off some of his missiles to some of the digimon guards..**_

" _ **Talisman Of Light!" Taomon also attacked the guards that were meramon's**_

 **Now(Inside of the tower)**

"Okay that works.." Davis smiled..

"Now where are we going now?" Takato asked

"takatomon this way..." Guilmon was wandering relentlessly and they followed him..

"Okay we've been running around hiding from the guards and.." They saw Neo devimon and hide..

"Why is he here?" They wondered and stumbled into a secret door and what they saw is the tower main power or the controller..

"I think we just hit a jackpot.." Davis smiled.. _ ****_

 **Outside Of The tower**

"What is going on out here.." NeoDevimon looked at the destruction of rapidmon and taomn cause..

"Hey there!" Rapidmon looked at neo devimon with a smirk..

"it's time for a payback.." Taomon looked at neo devimon with a serious face and they began to clash att each other..

 **Inside of the tower**

"Hey look takatomon it's taomon and rapidmon.." Guilmon saw the screen and davis was looking at another computer besides it..

"Hey i know now this tower is blocking your biomerge..." Davis said accidentally look while strolling the computer's database..

"What it block our biomerge how can that be?" Takato gasped..

"Yup and if we destroy it you guys can biomerge and do you wanna melt things..." Davis said whilestaring at veemon..

"Why are you straring at me like that?" Veemon looked with full of confusion

Back outside of the tower rapidmon and taomon barely guarding against neo devimon as he was too fast for them..

"Rika can we biomerge now?" Taomon asked..

"We can't remember..." Rika looked at his d-arc then there were explosions on the top of the tower..

"Stun-" Neo devimon wanted to attack rapidmon with his claw but that explosion caught to him..

"Go! Flamedramon.." Davis shouted jumping from the top of the tower with flamedramon..

 _ **Scanner:  
Name: Flamedramon **_

_**Type: Armor**_

 _ **Description: He is the fiery digimon that holds the crest of courage that has been turned into a digi egg of courage his flame fist and fire rocket will burn you to the ground**_

" **Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon uses his fire rocket to attack the tower and the tower began to crack as it turns into pieces then davis jumps off from from the top of the building before it stumble into the ground..

" **Biomerge Digivolution!"** Takato and Guilmon was engulfed by a bright light..

" **Guilmon digivolve too! Gallantmon!"**

Gallantmon appeared with his lance and striked neo devimon..

" **Lightning Joust!"** He began to attack with his joust then he fired lightning from the joust that almost hit neo devimon but neo d evimon roll to the left and made his escape..

"Tch.." Gallantmon looked at him with full of seriousness..

" _**Now my turn! Stun Claw!"**_ He striked with his claws against Gallantmon's armor it hurts but oddly gallantmon wasn't really affected..

"Don't Forget about us pal!" Davis shouted..

" **Fire Fist!"** Suddenly flamedramon was in front of him and his fist was accumulating many fire and hit neo devimon right in the guts..

"Finish it! Gallantmon!" Davis shouted..

" **Shield Of Joust!"** Gallantmon uses his shield and fired off some great energy blast but neo devimon tried to guard against it but it still failed and neo devimon turned into data before he turns into data he said..

"Haha! You may defeat me this time but i'll come back you see!"

"We won.." Henry sighed..

"You did a nice job there.." Rika smiled..

"Thanks.. but credit here to flamedramon.." Davis smiled and flamedramon turns back into veemon while Gallantmon turns back into guilmon and takato, rapidmon turns back into terriermon and taomon turns back into renamon..

"Let's go back.." Takato offered them and they saw a tv nearby..

"What is that?" Guilmon asked..

"Our way back!" Davis smiled and uses his d3 as to open a portal to the human world..

 **Computer Lab**

"Hmm.." They all got back safely but jeri and impmon didn't look happy..

"I said to all of you not to get near that thing!" Impmon shouted and started to yell but davis just spaced out..

"Hey davis what are you thinking?" Takato asked..

"If that things block your biomerge then we must be fighting somebody who knows my town and he knows the digimon emperor really well.." Davis gived his opinion to takato and the others looked at them with full of confusion..

"Wait so the tower blocked your biomerge so that's why i looked at the screen " Jeri sighed..

"Maybe what we fought is someone close to this digimon emperor you said just now.." Henry smiled..

"Whatever it is i'm in.." Impmon shouted..

"Hey don't count me out guys.." Rika smiled and they put up a team cheer..

"Tamers!" They all shouted

We now changed the place into unknown territory where an unknown hood guy was ressurecting something big from an unknown gate..

"The time is getting near.." He sighed looking at the progress of his project...

"You said that all the time justice.." an unknown person looked at him with full of bored in his face..

"But the gate react to that boy with the flamedramon.." The hood boy shouted..

"Yeah.. yeah.. just do your job.. as for neo devimon.. he also has freed his true self.." The unknown person walked away..

"Right away my lady.." Justice sighed it was his nickname after all there were just two of them after all..

 **(Rika's Voice) Next time we saw me fighting this lady phantom that appeared out of nowhere and why she was the wicked of them all as well we search for more of that red tower and finds out who is behind this..**

 **Next Time: An Old Come Back, Lady Devimon Returns..**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5 : An Old Come Back, Lady Devimon Returns..**_

 **?**

"Hmm it seems that neo devimon is longer than i presume.." A black loli dress girl was sitting at a throne..

"But his plans are working as we speak..." A black Ladydevimon appeared in front of her..

"For now i guess but something is missing... that boy..." She sighed and then she wonders about something...

"So what do you want to do now misstress?" Lady devimon asked to her..

"Let's pay them a visit shall we?" She starts off by wearing a white mask to conceal his identity..

"Hmm so she is starting to move all this time.." The boy wearing a black hood was watching her he looked as she pass by and went with lady devimon and disappeared within a flash..

"But that isnt my problem..." He left the room knowing that they had much to talk about..

 **At School**

"Hey rika are you spacing out?" Henry was right beside her seeing her every move and oddly the thing that he saw was was rika was like not at her best..

"No i am not and shut that mouth!" She shouted..

"That's her all alright.." Henry sighed and his suspicion wasn't right..

"Last time... I wasn't able to do anything but today it's gonna be different.." She thought about yesterday even though they won she felt left out..

 **Computer Lab**

"Hey... let's go tto the digital world all of you!" Rika seemed so eager to win this time..

"Sheesh.. you dont have to be that energetic about it.." Davis sighed as he was the last one to arrive..

"Is everyone ready?" Jeri asked..

" _ **Digi Port- Open!"**_ **They all shouted and a portal opens to another place..**

 **In The Digital World..**

"Okay what area is this? There are disk everywhere.." Davis asked but no one was with him..

"Davish there is no one with us.." Veemon sighed..

"Where are they?" Davis sighed and he saw the same hood boy as his first encounter..

"Davish.. it's him..!" Veemon shouted..

"Yeah..." Davis seriously talk to veemon.

" ..." The boy calls out a dragon digimon with black stripes and claws like cyberdramon..

"Roaarrrrrr!" The unknown digimon began to attack davis and veemon..

"Be ready davish.." Veemon began to guard the attack with his fist..

"Right.." Davis reassured himself..

 **Meanwhile on the other part of the disk area..**

"Where are we renamon?" Rika asked well takato and henry was beside her..

"O... kay.. where is davis guys?" Henry asked..

"We must be seperated.." Rika sighed..

"More importantly we must find davis now..." Tkato shouted while they were arguing renamon was gathering information about the rea and has come back..

"Um what is it renamon?" Rika asked..

"I've got something to report... the enemy is also in here and where we land it seems that another enemy is coming..." Renamon reported..

"What?!" Rika shouted with a low voice

"So there was a new enemy..." Takato thought...

"Hey guys there are something coming here..." henry said as they began to hide behind the rocks and when the coast is clear they head to the tower...

Now back to davis where he was having a hard time keeping up with the digimon that looked like cyberdramon and he was using X-Vmon...

"wow you're pretty boring why not show me some of that anger.." The boy was pushing davis to his limits...

"Tch... I must calm down..." Davis thouht about it..

" **X Laser!"** X V-mon attacked with his x shaped laser...

"Grrrrr..." The black digimon looked like cyberdramon just pierce tthrough the x laser like it was nothing..

"He blocked that?!" X-Vmon gasped..

"Now i'll show you what your lacking!" The boy shouted as the black cyberdramon began attacking with his white energy filled claws at x-vmon suddenly davis expression changed as he was instructing X-vmon to break his evolution int child level then hejumped against the attack then he turns back into X-vmon and uses his X-laser but this time it's at a red color not like usual and caused a big explosion..

"That signature attack.. Cyber we're retreating..." The boy then jumped into the black cyberdramon

"But we can finish them..." Black cyberdramon asked the hood boy..

"No... we cant finish him i'm sure now.." He sighed and runs away from the battlefield..

Davis looks at the hood boy with blank expression but then he goes back to his usual self...

"What just happened?" He doesnt remember after the hood boy cornered him then it was just blacked out..

"Yeah what happened?" X-vmon felt dizzy and he too can't remember anything..

"Anywho let's find the others..." Davis said while still thinking what happened just now..

"Right.." They were off to find the others..

At the tower takato and the others found the control room but suddenly..

"Oh so here is our pesky pest.." The black loli dressed girl appeared right before them with her ellegance..

"Tch we've been spotted.." Henry sighed thinking that this is the risk...

"Mistress what should we do with them?" Lady Devimon asked to her...

"Destroy them!" She said in a quick glance and serious face..

"Here she comes.." Henry said..

" **Dark Wave!"** Lady Devimon began to attack with an army consist of 3 knightmons and 2 airdramon..

"Wait why are their army is only little?" Henry trying to figure out..

"It doesnt matter henry we have to fight.." Rapidmon began firing missiles at the airdramon's first..

"We have to protect the misstress whatever the cost.." The trio knightmons began attacking the tamers.

"I wish i could evolve you into war growlmon but the space is too small so.." Takato said to the others and headed off the control room but in front of him was another 2 airdramons..

"Do you think i left you guys open that easily.." Lady devimon smirked..

"Tch.." Takato hears the sound of food steps and it's fast on the wall..

"Guys dodge!" A familliar voice shouted at the tamers..

Takato dodge and roll to the left and a black thunder spike attack broke the wall to the outer of the tower making it a little foggy and dust coming out as he do that takato and guilmon sprint on his feet...

The lady devimon was now only focusing her attention to taomon...

" **Talisman Of Light!"**

" **Dark Resonate Wave!"** The two attack clash but nonetheless they were evenly matched..

"What she matched taomon's attacked?" Rika was almost flinched when she saw that..

"You're not an evenly matched for me.. the one i'm matched for is angewomon and that light crest girl now i'm done playing!" Lady devimon shouted as her move was getting faster than taomon's attack..

" **Dark Wave!"** She began on attacking and taomon seems to be getting tired guarding it..

" **Dark Thunder!"** Raidramon was behind of lady devimon and attacked with his thundery attack..

"Don't get in my way!" Lady devimon was going to attack raidramon when she was going to attack the loli dress girl saw davis..

" retreat.. i repeat retreat" Her communicator was on and she was slightly irritated..

"You guys were lucky this time.." The loli dressed girl turned back and jumped to lady devimon and by an the glanced she smiled at davis.

"Who is she?" Davis asked to them as if he wasnt there just now..

"We dont.. know.." Rika and Henry was looking like confused and they go back to the real world..

 **?**

"why did you stop me justice?" The loli dress girl shouted at him..

"Since i know what we're fighting now it seems a new plan is in order and daemon is already on it venetta.." Justice sighed and monitored the digital world..

"What is your plan justice?" Venetta thought at her mind and was beside him..

 _ **(Davis Voice)**_ _We wander off to the digital world and a new area and then me and veemon fights off a blue meramon.. and what's his motive?_

 _ **Next Time: Blue Fiery Fight.. The birth of a new dragon, veedramon**_

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait i've been stuck on ideas and i hope you enjoy the chapter and more filler on the way before the main enemy starts the plan! (Spoilers) Anywho R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:** _ **Blue Fiery Fight.. The Birth of a New Dragon, Veedramon**_

For the past few days that girl and the black hood guy was not attacking it was a bit peaceful for once..

At school davis and the others was wondering if there is another area inhabit with red towers and they discuss it after school..

 **At The Lab (After School)**

"Hmm it seems this is getting harder and harder everyday dont you think?" Henry asked to them..

"Yeah now that you mention it.. it's getting harder.. After the last fight.." Rika remembered taomon fights off with lady devimon.

"But.. we can't just lie here even though it's just annoying.." Takato said and Jeri said looking at the monitor and suggested.

"Hey why not we go to the digital world to refresh.." She suggested..

"Yeah!" They all shouted as jeri opens the portal with davis D-3..

 **Unknown Part Of The digital World..**

"Um.. where are we now?" They all saw that they were in the fire place filled with mountains..

"I think this is the fire area.." Davis said to them and look at his d-3..

"Then that means we're on the north.." Takato look at his d-arc and he was right..

"But it's weird.. why are we here though.." Jeri asked to them..

"Yeah.. we should check that town.." They agreed but what they saw was a wasteland with many captured digimon and the red tower proofs it.

 **Fire Town (Central Area)**

"Please help us!" A candlemon and meramon runs away from what we think it's the security at that place it consist of 5 meramons..

"Guys look.." Davis said looking at the cornered candlemon and meramon.

"We must help them.." Veemon said..

"Yeah everyone let's go!" Davis was enthuastic about it and he doesnt care about running the whole way..

" **Veemon shinka.. X-Vmon!"**

"Us too!" Renamon and terriermon also digivolves to heir champion state..

" **Renamon shinka.. Kyuubimon!"  
"Terriermon shinka.. Gargomon!" **

"X Laser!" X-Vmon began shooting his x shaped laser at the 2 meramons..

"Hey we're here to save you guys.." Takato shouted ...

" **Fox Drive!"**

" **Gatling Gun!"**

With the combined effort of kyuubimon and gargomon they managed to destroy the 5 meramons..

"Let's go to a more safe place.." Jeri suggested as they goes to a near building...

At the building they saw more of the guards were standing by..

"at least we're safe for now.." Rika sighed

"So what happened to you guys?" Takato asked to the candlemon and meramon..

"Our city was attacked one day by this mysterious guys... 2 of them.. the other was a hood weird guy and the other is wearing a black loli dress.." Meramon informed them..

"that's them alright.." Rika said and was assured..

"So what did they do to this city?" Takato asked to them..

"They lock everybody in the city ground.." Candlemon and Meramon sighed to them and they felt useless..

"So one more thing who is the leader here?" Davis asked..

"A Blue Meramon.. He was commanding the attack.." Candlemon informed davis..

"You guys stay here we'll take care of the rest." Davis said as he comfort candlemon and meramon

"Right!" They both shouted..

"And i'll stay here.. I will provide back up" She opened her laptop that she got from her mother..

"Okay everyone let's go!" Davis shouted..

"Right!" Rika,Henry and Takato shouted..

As they go outside jeri was speaking to them from the communicator connected to their digivices..

"Jeri which way?" Davis asked...

"Right to the left.." They run and saw two passage way..

"Jeri now what?" Rika asked..

"There is two passage.. The first one is a what now candlemon?" Jeri asked..

"To the left it's the the underground passage and the other one leads to the tower.."

"You guys should go free the underground prisoner.." Davis said to them..

"What about you?" Takato asked..

"I'll be fine on our own right vee?" Davis asked..

"If you say so.. but call us if you wanna have a back up got it?" Henry said seriously to them..

"Got it.." Davis shouted as they seperate ways..

 **(Takato POV)**

We seperated from davis and then we head off to the underground passage as we go there we saw some of them being chained, death but many of them were keep captive.. I just saw it in horrified luckily jeri told us that we can use our biomerge and it's a big passage..

"Hey takato it's more like a chamber in here.." Rika said..

"Right.." I saw rika's face she seemed awe in some sort..

"Let's get to it guys.." Henry said..

"Wait this is too easy unless.." I said and there were 3 ancient volcanomon waiting their way..

"Rika.. you free the prisoners.. we'll take care off these three.." I and Henry get ready for an assault while rika she always sighed..

"Why must i do the hard part.." Rika sighed..

"Let's go guilmon.."I said to guilmon..

"Okay takatomon.." Guilmon said..

"Henry me too." Terriermon shouted and henry just nodded

" **Evolution!"**

" _ **Guilmon shinka... Gallantmon!" He and I combine into a white knight with white lance and a hazard armor and shield..**_

" _ **Terriermon shinka... MegaGargomon!" Henry and terriermon began to form into a big armor face bunny(see the digimon tamers for the form or wiki..)**_

" _ **Big Bang Fire!"**_ The three ancient volcanomon began to spit their fire at both Gallantmon and MegaGargomon and it almost seems that it got them..

" _ **Lightning Joust!"**_

" _ **Giga Missiles!"**_

Both MegaGargomon and Gallantmon began to attack first off gallantmon was using his lance to fire off thunderbolts while MegaGargomon began to attack with his missiles..

"Rika are you done yet?" Mega Gargomon asked..

"Just hold them a little more.." Rika said as she was already in the form of sakuyamon where renamon had already appeared not long ago and there is only one cell left..

"You heard what she said.." I shouted in the form of Gallantmon..

"Right.." MegaGargomon keeps firing his missiles cause the ancient volcanomon's began firing their super nova attack..

"We're all done.." Sakuyamon said as she freed the last of the prisoners..

"Thank you.." A Volcanomon said to sakuyamon..

"No problem..." Sakuyamon smiled..

"Now guys let's go for the win! I,Gallantmon will defeat you all.." I shouted as i was charging for an attack with my shield..

" _ **Gargo Missiles!"**_ Mega Gargomon began to attack relentlessly with his missiles destroying one of the ancient volcanomon...

" _ **Amethyst Wind!"**_ Sakuyamon waved her staff and finally maked a storm from sakura leaves that destroy the enemy..

"Gargomon! Sakuyamon stay back.." Mega Gargomon and sakuyamon move back away cause his special move is ready..

" _ **Shield Of Joust!"**_ Gallantmon began to attack with his shield and the last of the ancient volcanomon was destroyed..

"Let's go to davis place i've got a bad feeling about these.." I said and we're off to davis place as we were agreeing too..

Meanwhile flashback from we're off from takato's place we return to davis..

" **Okay let's go find the tower vee.." Davis shouted as they were guided by jeri and the team(Candlemon and Meramon of course) Veemon had turned into raidramon and was storming the guards with heavy thunder attack then the leader came in a blue meramon with 2 volcanomon on his side..**

"So this is the child that took down the guards perhaps you're the one that my master talks about and i sense there are more on the way.." Blue meramon sighed and his eyes was as cold as ice..

"wait then that means.." Davis gasped..

"Yes.. I'm the general here and all who disobey me will be obliterated.." Blue Meramon sighed..

"Davis let's crush him.." Raidramon turns back into veemon and straight to X-Vmon..

"Dont get cocky kid.." Bluemeramon saw that x-vmon was trying to hit him.. he just sway to the right of his neck and dodge the attack..

" _ **I**_ _ **ce Phanto**_ _ **m"**_ Blue Meramon uses his chill attack as he ordered the two volcanomon to attack the three others that is on their way..

"Brr.. it's freezy in here davish.." X-Vmon said as he was giving the chills..

" _ **Cold Flame**_ _ **"**_ Blue Meramon attacked with his might and fires off an icy cold flames but luckily X-Vmon dodge it..

" _ **X Laser!"**_ X-Vmon began on attacking but it was just not enough he just keep missing the shots..

" _ **Ice Bomb!"**_ Blue meramon began firing bomb of ice that makes x-vmon freeze but since it's a fire area it doesnt last long..

"What should i do.." Davis said to himself and began to think but there is no way he can win..

"Davish! Give a plan or something?" X-Vmon shouted as he was being attacked by ice bomb..

"Just give up.." Blue Meramaon shouted..

"Should i just give up.." Davis saw x-vmon was falling to the ground cause his wings are freezed..

"Davis!" Takato and the others shouted..

"Everyone.." Davis said looking at rika,henry and takato..

" what happen to the guards?" Blue meramon was surprised he looked at War Growlmon,Rapidmon and taomon was smiling bringing the unconcious ancient meramon's body..

"You brat.." He was began to feel frustrated..

"Use my power and end this.." A sound of a dragon was speaking to him and then his D3 started shining bright and it formed a new model that combines a d3 and a d-arc into one model of a slightly bigger digivice it has a golden stripes and blue sky colour and popped out the miracle symbol crest..

"Okay this is weird.." Davis looked at his new digivice..

"Real weird.." Takato said while rika and henry has no way of saying it how or what..

"Choose evolution?" Davis said as he saw the digivice put up two methods of digivolution..

" _ **X-Vmon slide Evolution too V-dramon!"**_ The newly shaped dragon was roaring and he lost his wings but he got an enough amount of power that can match an ultimate..

"It can't be the legendary digimon from the myth.." Blue Meramon thought but V-dramon began on attacking him with his head butt..

" _ **Ice Bomb!"**_ Blue Meramon began on using his ice bomb but V-dramon already prepare an attack..

" _ **Cutting Shot!"**_ He began on using his claws to form a wind like cutting knives to blast the bombs..

" _ **This is your end.. V-Arrow Breath Max!"**_ V-dramon shoots a v arrow shaped and the blue meramon tried to hold it but it wasnt enough to block v-dramon attacks

"We did it!" Davis shouted

 **Few Hours later..**

"Thank you for saving our city.." Meramon said as davis and the others opens the portal..

"Will you ever come back here?" Candlemon asked..

"We'll see.." Jeri smiled..

Davis looks at his clock and panicked..

"Oh man it's almost 6 P.M. we've got to hurry!" He began to run with the others..

"Bye now.." Henry shouted..

"See ya around.." Jeri smiled..

"hmm.." Rika just walks to the portal and they all left..

"I wonder if they do comeback here.." Meramon smiled and candlemon smiled at him and put a reasuring look..

"We'll see if they do come back.." He sighed..

 **(Takato's Voice)** **Next Time.. We wander off to the forest where it is a beautiful garden and it seems rika was remembering her dad again..**

 _ **Next Time: Rika's old Memory, The awaken of melodious conductor, Melody Foxmon..**_

 **A/N: So there is more filler before the main show starts and why i used original oc digimon of my own? Because it wouldnt be fun to use an old digimon in the wiki that sole my purpose.. so watch out for a new oc digimon for the tamers and for spoilers these parts are just a prolog for what in store.. So I guess i'll see all of you around**

 **Shinkuso77 out...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7: Rika's old Memory, The awaken of melodious conductor, Melody Foxmon..**_

The story starts off from the next week after davis unlocks veemon's new champion level it was a beautiful sunny day it was an ordinary school day but one day at the music class..

"Hey rika why are you so quiet today you even didnt talk to us for almost a week.. what's up with you?" Davis asked to rika while they had their class.. today davis and rika's class were mixed because of somesort one of their teacher isn't coming..

"Shut up pineapple head.." Rika gruted and she seemed piss off and dash off first..

"what's up with her?" Davis was sconfused and he saw takato.. he was catching up..

"Hey davis we're gonna be late.." Takato said..

"Yeah.. oh yeah can i ask something? Why is rika like that?" Davis asked to takato while they are running..

"Actually.." Takato began on explaining until they went to music class. At music class their teacher mrs. Satohime was standing by fortunately for davis and takato made it in time..

"Finally made it!" Davis huffed with exhaustion..

"Yeah.." Mrs satohime has begun to explain about violin and their uses and also how they are played in a music and seemingly rika was paying attention not just like last time she did with the drums though..

They all began to play the violin takato did the worst almost all the mirror was broke down..

"Oh that is a 5 year of bad luck.." Davis chuckled a little and the class continue..

At lunch time takato was complementing about the class and how davis said that 5 year bad luck..

"What do you mean bad luck?" Takato shouted at davis with an angry tone..

"Well i just see it in my sisters magazine breaking a mirror is 5 years of bad luck.." Davis sighed as they were going to the cafeteria they saw rika was alone in the music room and was playing the violin but they just head to the cafeteria..

"Wow you've really partnered with rika last time her partner can't keep up with her.." Takato said while davis was busy remembering the lyrics of the song he partnered with rika oddly..

"Hey takato.. davis.." Jeri sit with them but davis didnt even glared at her and enjoyed memorizing the song..

"hey davis jeri is talking to you.." Takato glared at davis..

"Um.. what sorry i'm just so wanting to caught up to rika cause she is so good.." Davis sighed and apologized to all of them..

"Don't worry i know the pressure it's hard to keep up with her.." Jeri sighed..

"Actually the thing is there is a musicc festival in 4 days right?" Davis asked..

"Oh yeah i forgot.." Takato facepalmed and he was forgetting about that day..

"I wanna play something with rika for once and we were also graded at the festival.."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **After everyone left rika and i stayed late cause we were called from ..**_

" _ **What is this about ?" Davis asked to ..**_

" _ **It's about the pairing score i'll rate it at the music festival while next week it's your individual work that's why i told them it was next week to see their reaction.. And from the look of you two you can be a good team.." Mrs. Satohime smiled..**_

" _ **But why? I never agree with rika.." Davis sighed..**_

" _ **Me neither pineapple head.." Rika grunted she was pissed off but not by much though..**_

" _ **The thing is dont tell anyone about it but tell takato too work hard for it he is catching too slow.." dismissed them but before that they give them the song and she left..**_

" _ **What?! This is a hard song even for me.." Rika said while seeing the paper..**_

" _ **Yeah but we've got to do it otherwise.. remember we only got 4 days to practice.." Davis informed rika again making her annoyed..**_

" _ **Well i'll see ya later then and don't be late.." Rika said while threathening davis..**_

" _ **okay.." They went their seperate ways..**_

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

"So we've got to practice a lot,memorize the song in 4 days that's insane!" Takato shouted..

"But not all of us will be performing because of the duration and did you forget the music festival is a three day festival.." Davis sighed..

"But last year it's only one day.." Jeri remembered the last time they had a music festival takato was doing worse than before..

"and a bad one.. dont make me remember.." Takato death glare jeri and davis just laughed..

"Just make sure this year it's different.." The bell rings meaning it's time for the lunch to be over..

 _ **2 days later..**_

After the announcement that the music festival was postponed for another 5 days finally explained to the class that they will be rated ffrom their music festival performance but only few of them will get the chance.. Just then their digivice shined meaning they were be needing help at least for davis who was the only one shining for odd reason..

"Guys after school.." Davis looked at rika and takato and the two nodded..

After school davis and the others meet at the computer lab like usual..

"So what's up?" Rika asked to them

"Yeah i just want to go home already.." Jeri sighed..

"For some odd reason my digivice shined.." Davis talked to them..

"Oh yeah where is henry?" Takato asked..

"He got some errands to do so he can't come.." Jeri explained..

"So it's just us huh?" Davis looked at all of them..

"yeah let's go everyone!" Takato shouted while jeri opens the computer and davis open's the portal..

They go into the digital world into a not so scary place.. It was a place full of flowers like a big garden..

"This is..." Davis looked at the place..

"Welcome to Radiant Garden where everything you see here is just like youve dreamt off.." A lalamon greeted him..

"Where are the others?" Davis asked to the lalamon..

"Others? There are no others.. just you here.. now let me give a tour" Lalamon escorted him into the bench near the center of radiant garden..

"Okay.." Davis just went through the garden and then saw rika..

Rika just stared blank expression at davis and walked blindlessly..

"What's up with her?" Davis just sighed and lalamon gives him directions and showed all the part of the radiant garden except one..

"there is still wrong here but what.." He thought and saw an area that has ben sealed with red ribbons and he saw rika was almost suck into it as he approached rika he saw that there is a red dragon with thorns was pulling rika inside with it's torns.. it was actually a black garden and all of it's plant where withered.

"Damn.. so that's what the sign said.." Davis remembered while he runs he was suddenly also pulled by the torns..

"Watch out that dragon sees your memories and the precious the memory the powerful it gets.."

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Black Rosedramon**_

 _ **Type: Virus**_

 _ **Level: Mega(Ultimate in Japan)**_

 _ **Description: It's a red dragon that feeds off the users or the one that in habitant with bliss memory the more it gains from it the stronger it gets..**_

 _ **Special Attacks: Black Rose Flare and Thorn Whip..**_

"Rika..." Davis shouted to rika but she didn't hear him out..

 _ **(Rika's Dream)**_

" _ **I miss the time when my father was here.." Rika looked blindlessly at the memory with her father swinging and singing that song (Look at the movie runaway locomon )**_

" _ **Dad why must you go..." She just looks on the memory and a sound was coming and it was alluring..**_

" _ **I can get you what you wanted just one step away.." A voice in her head was giving her so many thoughts..**_

" _ **Rika don't!" A voice was shouting at her...**_

" _ **Rika this isn't a reality wake up.." Renamon was suddenly beside her and shook rika..**_

" _ **Wha-!" Rika looked around and it was suddenly pitch black..**_

" _ **you were being tricked by that rosedramon.." Renamon sighed and showed her that there were vines everywhere..**_

" _ **what the-" Renamon tried to move but she can't but she still tried..**_

 _ **(End Of Rika's Mind)**_

"Rika wake up!" Davis shouted as he pointed his digivice on the sky and digitize veemon that digivolved to veedramon..

" **Cutter Shot!"** Veedramon attacks with his claws that has been filled with blue energy and the thorns was cut off and rika was falling..

"Why you-!" Black Rosedramon growled in anger and the effects of his thorns were cut off..

"Hehe.." Davis smiled at the dragon and catched rika's falling body.

" **Black Rose Flare!"** Black Rosedramon began to fire her red fire blast at davis but veedramon uses his body to guard the flames

"Are you okay?" Veedramon asked to davis after he guarded black rosedramon's attack.

"I'm fine.." Davis smiled at veedramon and hopped into him by jumping.

The battle continues as veedramon was attacking with his blue blast while black rosedramon fired his red blast and making a smoke screen where inside the smoke black rosedramon was hitting veedramon with her thorns..

" **Rose Thorn Whip!"** Black Rosedramon uses her thorns and turn it into a whip that trapped veedramon as the smoke gone there we saw black rosedramon was having the upper hand. Black Rosedramon then goes after rika again but davis jumped from veedramon's back into black rosedramon making her loses focus.

"Where is this?" Rika looked around as she saw davis was on top of black rosedramon.

"You bratt.." Black rosedramon put up an arial attack into the ground and makes davis falls out from her back..

"Tch.." Davis falls hard on the ground..

"One more time!" He said as he was already grabbing the back of rosedramon.

"Not gonna work this time!" Black rosedramon shouted as she uses her whip and stranggled davis just like veedramon but the stranggle was much worse it is as if he was squeazed all over his body.

"How can this happen.." Rika said as renamon that has appeared beside her.

"It is simple.. that digimon lured us here.. I didnt know how we're here but it seems that using biomerged will be good in here.." Renamon explained to rika as she was seeing that her d-arc was a bit static.

"Let's go renamon! Shinka.." Rika uses her blue card slash but..

"Renamon digivolves too.. Renamon!" Renamon was also feeling weird..

" **Diamond Storm!"** The vixen began to attack the rosed dragon but it didnt much prove a thing..

" **Black Rose Flare!"** The black rosedramon began to fire a big red blast and it hits renamon. Renamon began to dodge all of the attack but it was pointless almost all ogf the red blast was hit perfectly..

"How is this?" Rika looked as renamon was fighting.. She saw something different renamon seemed more calmed but she was more pump up than usual.

"This feeling.." She remembered her fathers words..

"Rika don't just stand there.." Renamon push her out of the way as black rosedramon's whip attacked renamon pretty hard.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted and her d-arc send out a bring yellow light..

"This feeling.." Renamon was filled with power on her body..

"Renamon Trance Shinka!" Renamon was filled with a 3 blue circle and she was engulf with a bright light that formed a new form from her that combines the aspect of taomon and sakuyamon..

" **Melody Foxmon!" The new transformed renamon shouted in her hands was a stick for a maestro she was also like sakuyamon but this time the clothes that is being used is a yellow vest covering her body..**

 **Data Analyzer**

 **Name: Melody Foxmon**

 **Type: Neutral**

 **Level: Hybrid(or classified as armor digimon)**

 **Description: Melody foxmon is a fox lady that she was already fond off magical attacks that was casts from his maestro stick.. she was also a unique digimon that can withstand a mega level attacks.. she is called the perfect maestro.**

 **Special Attacks: Maestro Symphony and Final Melody..**

Black Rosedramon began to attack with his red blast melody foxmon but it failed utterly because Melody foxmon keeps misdirecting black rosedramon attaacks.

"How is this possible?" Black Rosedramon was surprised..

"it's easy.. i redirected your attacks.. Now.." Melody foxmon began to use her melody maestro that let's her summon's up instruments to her will first up it's the trumpet that makes black rosedramon annoyed cauased she can't concentrate with her attacks.. Next up it's the Violin used to numbed black rosedramon's body. Next it's the bass that comes out.. Black rosedramon tried to use her whip but it is utterly pointless at this condition..

" **Final Melody!"** All of the instruments was secured into a big sound wave that that even black rosedramon was nnoyed to hear and she was cast side to the other part of te garden.

"I lost.." She smiled and turns into data..

As rika looked at davis and thanked him she also noticed that her d-arc has changed just liked davis. Before that happens the grip of veedramon and davis was held free.

"Thank you.." Rika sighed as she was never said it often..

"You're welcome.." Davis smiled

"It seems that something has been settled.." Melody foxmon talked to Veedramon.

"Yeah seems like it.." Veedramon smiled.

After that happens davis and rika was informed that lalamon was gratitude by their action caused the black rosedramon has been such a rush and a portal opens that let them to the real world.

 **Music Room**

"Where is this?" Davis waked up as he was in the music room.

"The music room.." Rika also began to waked up and looked at the time and it was the time they were supposed to go to the digital world she and davis began to feel weird but set that aside..

The following day it was the music festival..

(Music is the air Of the future..)

It looks the first time the student's were nervous.

{It creates new path and gateway..}

It starts off with takato who was better than last year but still sounds worse. The next one followed by the other student's playing their instruments..

(There are new paths to look up to memory to make.. Music..)

Davis and rika began walking with their violin and the other teachers even student's began to look at them..

"Let's go rika.." Davis shouted..

"Right.." Rika smiled, she and davis played the violin's freely and looks like they were proffesionals and it was a quick flashback of their practice while rika and davis smiled at each other..

[Music connects us..]

 **(Davis Voice) We're going to the land of dragons but before that takato began to act weird as he wasnt himself what is happening to him?**

 **Next Time On digimon: Reversed Tamer Arc : Land Of dargon's Fury, Takato's lost control..**

 **See you next time..**

 **A/N: Oh yeah i forgot to say how long it has been since i continued this thing okay btw it's my own song of the theme about music and it's titled is music that connects**

 **(): this means a boy that sings this song**

 **{}: It's a girl**

 **[]: Is both**

 **Got it memorized? I'll be doing it but not often though..**

 **Signing off,**

 **Shinkuso77**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:** **Land Of dargon's Fury, Takato's lost control..**

 **Unknown Area**

 _"Takato stop!" Veedramon was stopping takato's digimon._

"Hmm.. you're weak.." Takato looked at everyone in there and his face and expression was deadly like his animal instinct was starting to awaken and takato's digimon was already in a range and fired a curve fireblast to davis with it's mouth

"Davis!" Rika and Henry shouted they shouted as their digimon was busy fighting the mugendramon's that was blocking their way.

"Is this the end?" Davis said as his final moment before he was being shot.

 **-Flashback (4 Days Ago)-**

At school after the musical play he had with rika takato was looking a little changed in attitude he didn't even glare at us..

"Hey Takato…" In this chance henry tried to talked to him but utterly fail.

"Don't talk to me… Understand?" Takato then just walks on by and it seems that he was jealous of davis who takes the music better than him in anyway he can.

"Um… so why is takato like that?" Davis asked to henry well he and rika was just passing by after their performance.

"Um.. Takato.." Jeri was pin front of takato and he just let her off the hook.

"Please get out of the way jeri.." Takato just passed by from her and jeri can't move an inch was it because of fear she doesn't know for sure.

The day went passed by as they were about to take many exam's for the next 3 days well as for takato even he didn't study oddly he can do the test well but the truth is he always brings a book every lunch or recess time.

"Guilmon sshhhh.." Guilmon as usual is hiding from the kids at school using the cardbox.

"I know.. Takatomon I'm not that kind of digimon you know.." Guilmon growled at takato.

"Sorry… I forgot you learn a lot of things at the digital world.." Takato just smiled.

"Takatomon what book are you reading?" Guilmon asked to takato.

"Oh these… hmm these are some detective theories and some of strategies for when we need it.." Takato just sighed and it was used when he was studying after the d-reaper attack of course.

In this case davis was practicing his soccer even though he sneak up to the field without permission from his coach instead of studying.

" I knew you were here.." Henry was watching davis all this time.

"Ah I was caught.." Davis now panicked and stopped playing the ball.

"No need to worry…" Henry smiled at davis.

"You're worried about takato weren't you?" He smiled at davis.

"Yeah, he just changed it's as if he was bothered by something but I know what's the reason.." Davis began to kick the ball and shoot it at the goal and it goes in.

"Then if yu know the reason then there is one thing you must do.." Henry sighed at davis.

The scene moves the day after the test just a couple of hours before the attack.

"Everyone there is a strange activity at the Dragon area.." Jeri stated and he somehow now was just like izzy even though her appearance isn't like him though.

Everyone was ready except takato he wasn't here and he always comes in late.

"Where is that takato.." Rika sighed it isn't for takato to be late.

"He'll be here.." Henry wasn't losing on fate.

"There he is.." Davis smiled seeing takato but what they saw wasn't like usually takato would do there is a strange aura that they were familiar off.

"Let's go everyone." Takato with guilmon walked slowly to them and with an innocent face like he didn't do anything off.

"Hm.. Davis the portal.." Jeri said to davis.

"Portal open!" Davis shouted as he opens the portal using his digivice but it's weird the portal looks unstable for a second and the second it's stabilized again.

"What are you guys waiting for let's go!" Takato said as he takes the lead and goes into the portal.

"That idiot.." Rika goes after takato and went to the portal.

"We don't know what lies ahead are you guys okay with that?" Jeri asked to davis and henry.

"Well if we knows what lies ahead then what fun would it be?" Davis smiled to jeri.

"I know that portal isn't stable but what is this bad feeling about.." He thought inside of his mind.

'Well we're off.." Henry and Davis with ttheir respective digimon followed rika and takato to the portal.

A few minutes later davis and henry arrives at the dragon area but now the mystery is where are rika and takato.

"Where are those two?" Davis sighed and as they went through the dragon area they saw that rika and renamon was holding 3 mugendramon and mugendramon is a machinery digimon but what are they doing here is the real question.

" **Diamond Storm!"** Renamon attacks the three mugendramon but there were no effects to that attack to them.

"We have to help.." Henry said to davis and a panicked face.

"No… not just yet.." Davis said to henry and they hide to not be able to be detected.

"Ready to give up now rika.." Takato now he was standing with a flying dragon digimon wearing a hazard mark on his chest.

"Never…. Takatoo! And this isn't you at all." Rika shouted at him.

"Nope… but you're surrounded what will you do now?" Takato smirked at rika.

"That's enough…" Dvis shouted and veemon who turned into flamedramon attacked all of them with flame rocket and dash off with rika and renamon into a safe spot.

"Tch.. why must somebody spoil my fun it's fine… at least my plan aren't foiled yet.." Takato still smiled slyly and they went off to a temple near their place.

"Rika… What is happening here why is takato attacking you?" Davis asked to rika who was a bit hurt from that attack.

"well actually.. I was running from takato because he wasn't takato. Something took his body.. It was dark and I was trying to get away then these mugendramon attacked me.." Rika said while still coughing.

"Something dark?" Davis asked to rika.

"It was like it struck him… I don't know for sure when he enters the temple it was different…" Rika explained.

"Oh… so how will we do it partner?" Davis asked to veemon.

"well davish we should crush takato and save him!" Veemon shouted with full of energy.

"Right.." Davis face was now serious.

"Wait but we don't have a plan.." Henry sighed.

'Yeah henry is right don't charge without a plan.." Terriermon shouted and he was beside henry all the time.

"Um… so that's it huh maybe.." Davis,Rika and Henry began to form a plan.

Te scene changed when they were sneaking into the temple without causing much trouble they were inside the temple.

"This is too easy.." Davis thought and they were in the center and they were surrounded by many mugendramon and that was until this situation

 _ **{End of flashback}**_

"Is this the end?" Davis said as he was being shot but then his digimon appeared right before him and takes the shot.

"made it.." Veedramon thumbs his finger up.

"The game just begins and all of you are these beat up what a disgrace.." Takato said and he said it in a dual voice.

"Who are you anyway?!" Davis shouted at takato.

"I'm takato of course.." Takato smiled slyly.

"Is that so? Then don't mind if I cut in!" A lion digimon appeared right befre them and almost slay takato with his sword.

"Takato.." Megidramon then guard it with his body.

"Tch.." The digimon stated.

"Thank you leomon.." Davis smiled.

"Wait leomon?!" Henry was a bit surprised but then rapidmon shot down one of the mugendramon in the process.

"Is that leomon?" Rika stated with taomon using her kyosetsu and defeats another mugendramon.

"Kari told me about you and I don't believe you're here.." Leomon smiled.

"Well long story short and I see you've been reborn again." Davis sighed

"What are you doing here anyway?" Leomon asked to davis.

"Well actually we are trying to snap my friend there.." Davis smiled with the help of leomon maybe they can turn things around.

"Oh you're friend. Well I'm looking for a digimon named deathmon have you seen him?" Leomon asked to davis.

"Deathmon? I never seen it what does he look like?" Davis asked to leomon.

'well he can control people through jealousy I was chasing him into these temples.." Leomon sighed.

"I don't know but save my friend first ok.." Davis seriously glare at leomon.

"as you wish chosen of miracles." Leomon smiled and get his gears on.

'First up is you motomiya!" Takato shouted as megidramon fired his meegido flame at davis but was cut through to pieces by leomon.

"Well we've got to fight full power too taomon Trance evolution! Melody Foxmon!"

"I'm here and ready my mistress.." Melody Foxmon appeared before rika.

"Now attack!" Rika shouted.

'Maestro Symphony!" This attack has many effects if it's enemy has a higher level than her then it can be used to confuse her enemies

"Can you stand veedramon?" Davis runs to veedramon where he was before.

"Um… I was waiting for leomon and it works.." Veedramon sighed actually he didn't received much damaged since he tries to redirect the attack making it like the attack hit's him hard.

"Let's show them your new form.." Davis smiled at veedramon

"AH!" Veedramon shouted.

"Veedramon shinka!"

"Veedramon shinka! Aero Veedramon!" The newly aero veedramon shouted now it has a wing of his own.

 **Diginizer Scan:**

 **Name: Aero Veedramon**

 **Data Type: Vaccine**

 **Digimon type: Holy Dragons**

 **He is a dragon type digimon and is really rare to find and if you find him then mirace has appeared right before you and this digimon is a legend in all of digital world his attacks usually uses is V-wing blade and Twister Saber and his unpenetrable defense Wind Guardian can also be an asset.**

"Now try this V-wing Blade!" Aero Veedramon shouted then he was making a v-type blade and as attacking in sync with leomon to attack megidramon.

" **Fang Of The Beast King!"**

" **Twister Saber!"**

The two of them do a combination attack that managed to damage severe damage to megidramon.

"Roaarrrr!" Megidramon began to fire a big ash of flame to them.

"So this was their plan all along.." Henry thought about what they do before.

" _ **so what's your plan davis?" Henry asked to davis..**_

" _ **Well it isn't quite a plan but we must lure them into the center and a friend of mine a leomon leaves nearby he was guardingthe dragon area maybe he can help us figure it out but if these doesn't work and for some reason I feel a lot refreshed after the test." Davis smiled like never before.**_

" _ **Then do it and we don't have a plan but if the mugendramon attacks?" Rik asked to davis.**_

' _ **Then it will be the two of you who will be the decoy.." Davis smiled at the two of them.**_

Back at the present time but this time davis plan works.

"Grrr.." Takato growled and order megidramon to kill those two digimons.

"Megido Flame!" The scene changes where megidramon is ready to attack.

"Sorry but that won't happen again the second time!" Davis smiled at takato.

" **Wind Guardian!"** Aero Veedramon guarded against the attack and redirect it using it as a boost for leomon's attack.

" **Flame Hyakujuken!"** Leomon uses his fist then attacked megidramon with it's own flame knocking him out sending it to the ground unconscious.

"You!" Takato growled and smething or some demon digimon appeared right before them coming out from takato.

 **Diginizer Scan:**

 **Name: Deathmon**

 **Level: Mega**

 **Type: Demon lord**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **It's a demon digimon who likesh umans with negative emotion and feeds power from it's user like a paracite and watch out for his attacks Deatth Arrow and Explosion Eye.**

"So you're the one that's controlling takato!" Davis shouted.

"More or less and his negativity is um manefique!" Deathmon laughed.

" **Fist of the beast King!"** Leomon tried to attack but it always miss cause Deathmon is too fast for him.

" **Death Arrow!"** Deathmon began to attack leomon with his arrows but leomon anage to block it all.

" **V-Wing Blade!"** Aero Veedramon with a surprise attack manage to attack deathmon but..

" **Explosion Eye!"** Deathmon quickly counters it and it seems that aero veedramaon guard it but the scars was a lot because he used a lot energy using the wind guardian.

"What happened.." Before, Takato was unconscious but now he saw the scene where megidramon who runs out of energy turns back into guilmon right beside him.

"That digimon was the one who attacked him.." Now takato was mad and furious but then he inhaled some of the air and calmed down while his digiviced shined into a new digivice the same like davis and rika.

Guilmon began to shine and it turns into a new digimon it was a knight like gallantmon but it has a haxard mark on his chest but instead of a spear and a shield it was a dual sword.

 **Diginizer Scan:**

 **Name: Hazard Burstmon**

 **Level: Hybrid**

 **Type: Dark Knight**

 **Attribute: Virus/Vaccine**

 **He is the alternate vision of gallantmon it is said that he is an anti hero who wonders through dimension to find his destined partner and fend the believe for justice..**

 **His attacks are Hazard Thunder and Hazard Judgment..**

" **Hazard Thunder!"** The black hazard knight shouted and attacked deathmon.

"Hmm I can move easily.." Deathmon smiled slyly.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so sure of that.." The black knight knows the right time to use the attack cause he is a good tactician in one on one battle with gallantmon or the other knights he can beat all of them with his clever strategies now that the enemy is stun.

'Now!" The black knight shouted at leomon and Aero Veedramon.

Aero Veedramon and Leomon does a sync blade attacks on deathmon while he is still stun using his v-wing blade fuse with leomon's attack does the trick but deathmon is still alive.

'This is your end you heck of a digimon monster.." The hazard knight looked at the deathmon who was already trying to escape.

" **Hazard Judgment!"** The knight stops time and now was in front of deathmon and attacked the deathmon from different area with his sword Lingering Spirits is the name of his sword endlessly with the time advantage then the last trick deathmon was shock by a massive amount of dark thunder energy.

"This can't be I was so close.." Deathmon becomes data but the knight isn't satisfied and absorbed his data.

"Cool.." Everyone was astonished and some mugendramon was actually losing the will to fight or caused they were control by the deathmon and fled off.

"So what's your name?" Takato asked to the knight.

"It's Hazard Burstmon.." he said with little words to takato.

"Cool.. look at that armor wait… you're the one that I draw!" Takato then remembers he draws the picture of this digimon.

"Woah cool when is my veemon can do like that.." Davis sighed and looked at takato's newly formed digimon.

"What did you say davish?" Aero veedramon growled at davis..

"Nothing.." Davis sweat dropped looking at aero veedramon.

"Um… leomon can you come with us?" Henry asked to leomon.

"Come with you?" Leomon was confused.

"Oh we have someone who wants to partner with you.." Davis smiled to leomon.

"Um.. maybe it's a good idea since I don't know where I'll be heading anyway.." Leomon smiled at davis.

They went bac to the human world via the tv nearby and then they landed on the computer room but leomon turns back into elecmon for some reason.

'Guys what is that digimon?" Jeri was curious.

"It seems that you've turn into a rookie again!" Davis shouted at elecmon.

'A rookie?" Leomon looked at his body who was now become a body of a rookie called elecmon.

"Cute.." Jeri began to poke elecmon.

'Hand me off human.." Elecmon shouted.

"Wow a grumpy one same like my leomon.." Jeri began to rember leomon again.

'Um jeri this is a leomon from my sector.. well he wants to be your partner.." Davis smiled at jeri.

"My partner?!" Jeri's digivice shined and becomes just like davis,takato and rika.

"That's ridiculous she doesn't do anything.." Rika was now furious.

"But it is good isn't it.. we don't know if we need help for the future let's do it leomon.." Davis smiled to elecmon.

"Right!" Elecmon smiled at davis.

 _ **[Henry's Voice] Next time it's the nature area and what?! Davis is sick?! This is bad…**_

 _ **Next time on digimon: Henry's Resolution**_

 _A/N: Sorry for not updating this story I am lack of idea but maybe I'll finish this story some time if I can.. since I'm still doing another fic or busy at school or at the intern place.._

 _Shinkuso 77 out **  
**_


End file.
